The Mistress With The Red Umbrella
by CoffeeGirl16
Summary: When Edward and Bella first met, they were in school. But years after they graduated, they meet again... And fall in love. They begin a passionnate relationship but an obstacle stands between their happiness. Edward is already married... DRAMA, LEMON -


_Co-prod Btvs89_

**Chapter One – The feeling of it **

**Okay guys ! It's out ! Finally ! I talked and turned around for so long…Sorry but just love torturing ! *scoffs***

**Marine: We are glad to post it so…Well, Maud ?**

**Maud: Nothing ! Just enjoy, I don't know ! OH and don't forget…Leave us something !**

**Marine: Fine ! Oh…You're grumpy, hon'…*frowned***

**Maud: No ! I'm not, just excited for them to read it…*obvious face***

**Marine: Yes…I am too…I am nervous…Okay…WE SHUT UP and…Let you read ! Don't forget the coffee mug ! *smiles***

**Maud: Yes, SHUT UP and let them read ! **

**Stunned face…_Humph_…**

_Bella 's POV'_

I was desperately, -but I can assure you- perfectly and amazingly crushed into the thin walls of my luxurious apartment. The sound echoed in my ears and I loved earing those sounds mix with the insults of the next door neighbors' who were begging to stop all this, every time I had my perfect man who fucked me like an animal and without any mercy.

''Do you like it, baby ?" He asked me breathless, pounding into me another time, harder than the last.

_Oh god ! This man's gonna kill me !_

My legs were wrapped around his hips and I crossed my ankles for a better angle and when I heard his growl and my whimper, I knew I made the perfect move. Both of my hands were against the ledge of my window and I pushed them up for meeting him thrust by thrust.

"Oh god, Edward ! Faster ! Show me you can do me better !'' I screamed, now putting my hands on his bare muscular sweaty shoulders, approaching my face towards him, being nose against nose, eyes in eyes with him. I love him so much… Those green dark eyes were fixing me with such intensity that I could have cum right now but I needed more and I knew that he could do better, _so much better !_

"You want speed ? You don't have to ask me twice…I'm gonna make you scream so loud that the China's gonna here you, baby!'' He said to me, stopping his movements.

I then felt something that always made me dizzy; he put the palm of his left hand which was resting on my hips on my right red cheek and smirked at me before putting brutally and passionately his warm lips on mine. _That feels so good…_ Just by the sensual movements of his delicious lips, I automatically forgot my name and where I came from; the only thing that matter right now was that I was here with him, inside of and on me. He moved his lips against mine during few other seconds and then he forced my mouth with his tongue without giving me a choice and it melted with mine. He sucked my tongue hard and then let me do the same for him; even with my eyes closed I could feel him smirked of my impetuous moan when his palm made its way on my right breast and palpated it slowly. I was so lost in concentration in our kiss that I only came back to reality when I felt him out of me and without warning he thrusted back so hard and deep inside of me that I had to leave his mouth and screamed my pleasure out loud. _Fucker !_ He knew perfectly what he was doing when he first kissed me, he knew the effect he had on me and he knew that I would be so distracted that I would not feel him move me against the wall next to the window.

"Fuck, Edward !" I moaned loud, having the obligation to roll my eyes and gripping my hands tighter on his bare shoulders.

"That's right, Bella…Show me you have a voice…Come on !" He commanded me, now moving his hands to my thighs, taking them and opening them a little; he bent down and put my legs on top of his strong forearms, my knees in the hollow of them.

_What the fuck was he doing ?_

He redressed himself and thrust into me so hard that I could feel him on the very inside of my body, the most intimate part of it that only him could find and nobody else. Never a man had gone this deep and far, actually no man had ever made me scream as loud as I was doing recently since I met Edward. _New position, love ? You should use it more often ! Hello sensations !_

"Oh my fucking god, Edward ! I can feel you…" I moaned and screamed, digging my nails on his shoulders. He thrust a second and a third time, the two faster and harder and I couldn't help myself, I tried to meet each one of it with success giving us so much more sensations.

"You can feel me, yeah ? When tomorrow you'll get up, baby you're gonna feel me too !" He assured me, looking straight into my eyes and then moving out slowly for made it up inside of me as slowly as he just did and still with the same intensity in his eyes. My mouth was now open and my look in his, I let out a loud moan every time he entered me.

"Oh Edward…" I said breathless and bend my head for see him entered me with a slow pace. Seeing him entered in and out made me shiver and convulse my body; too much sensations at the same time, way too much.

"Tell me what you feel, Bella…I wanna hear every sound, moan and scream I make you to do…Tell me…" He almost pleaded, never leaving my face. Before, I could have feel this embarrassing, him seeing me in such pleasure and me letting him looking at me like that but with all the things we've done, I was not ashamed of anything anymore.

"I…Oh fuck ! You…I can feel…Oh ! You…Slowly and…Slightly and…Oh my…You're gonna kill me there if you keep going with the slow, love…" I said to him, couldn't handle anymore the slow thing, I could feel my orgasm beginning to increase deep inside but I still needing more for explode.

Edward shook his head and laughed. He stopped and went out of me rapidly; the movement made me shivers. He looked at me tenderly and I smiled to him before putting my right hand on the left side of his angelic face and caressed it; he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I breathed loudly and re-put my hand on his shoulder, I bite my bottom lip and I knew that doing this excited him as hell. I saw his look changed and darkened, I got scared of the pleasure that I will have soon. He didn't lost any time for answered to my rhetorical and intern question and thrust into me fast and hard, again and again; my screams and his growls were one and the only thing I could feel was his cock buried in and out of me, my back banged into the wall and my breasts who were bouncing in the air almost painfully.

When I felt one of his hands pinched my clit hard while he was thrusting into me wildly, it was too much and the explosion finally came. My eyes closed with the intensity of the moment and I saw black with some kind of silver stars; I screamed Edward's name as hard and loud as I could possibly be able to and dig with more strength than before my nails into the middle of his back; my toes curled up and I met the last thrust of him by a strong movement of my ass which banged into the wall and made an enormous sound. I opened my eyes and while I was trying to get back to the earth, I saw a thing I fucking loved to see every time; for me it was the eighth thing the most beautiful on the planet - even though I didn't thing the government would approve me – Edward cumed. He closed his eyes like I did and his head went down with the company of a loud and beautiful scream that made me bite my bottom lip and being proud of me. Knowing I did that to him. I am the only one who caused such a pleasure to this man.

After a few seconds, time we took to calm our breath eyes into eyes, not moving, only hearing the sound of the neighbors' conversations and some cars in the neighborhood, I felt his legs shook and I knew I wasn't the only one exhausted. I smiled and with the last less strength he had, my legs crossed back around his hips, his cock still inside of me, my nails exactly at the same place on his back when I began to feel some fluid, _Oh my, I think I bleed him out…_ he let us down, me underneath him in the middle of my giant and undone royal bed in a muffled sound. We both laugh simultaneity, looking in each other eyes. I finally put my nails off his back and placed them around his neck, tighten the embrace I had on his hips.

''God…I can't do anything anymore…Once again, you fucked me silly, love…" I said with a small laugh and rubbing my nose with his, biting my bottom lip.

"I love doing that because I know tomorrow you'll be sore and when you're gonna put those beautiful ass cheeks of yours in your leather chair in your office, you're gonna think of me…" He kind of answered, approaching his lips towards mine and put down a tender kiss on them before smiling wildly to me.

_I love seeing him this happy…Do I really make him that happy ?_

We looked at each other during long minutes; I was caressing the back of his neck, playing with some bronze hair while he caressed my ribs, sometimes the place where my shoulders and breasts met.

"I love you, Edward…" I told him, whispering it like I was scared if someone could have known what I was feeling for him. It's often that I think everything is a secret even our words or our moves…Fortunately, when he fucked me like he did, I have no problem of not whispering at all.

"If you knew how much I love you too." He told me, replacing one of my sweaty lock behind my ear.

I smiled and felt a single shiny tear went down on my left cheek from the emotion; I closed my eyes, a simple reflex in those emotional moments. His hand put my tear away and it rested on my cheek.

"I know it because you just told me, idiot !" I said playfully, acting like a little girl. Actually, I felt like a little fragile girl sometimes with Edward. I could not believe he was really here. Just on me. Still inside of me. _If only he knew…_ I could spend hours and hours just being like that with him, not saying anything with my voice but telling everything with my eyes.

We heard a phone ring and I knew that it was the time. He had to go and I had to simply stayed here, feeling like a shit during minutes when he had gone by the door and found something rapidly that I can busy myself with for not thinking that the man I had minutes ago, no longer with me, was now with his wife. _I so can't say her name !_ She was the first who had him, she was the priority because she was the one who was married to this perfect and unbelievable man; _she always has been the first for him..._I sighed and bent down my head, suddenly feeling ashamed. I forgot to mention that when this stupid ring rang, I felt ashamed and leaved. I wanted to cry but I knew that if I'd do it, Edward would want to stay and it would or at least could engendered problems and as selfish as I could be by saying that, I wanted to keep him forever even if it's mean crying, thinking and betrayed one of my species, more specifically _women_; his wife was one and I was one too. At the first approach nothing makes a difference between us because she was a female. So do I. I always think that not only Edward made a betrayal to his marriage; I made one too. Sort of. It just that it wasn't writes black on white and you didn't wear it at your annular finger.

Edward's hand rested on my chin and I had to looking up for meeting those emeralds eyes he always has. I knew them by heart and I wondered if _she _carried the same attention to them that I did. When he was angry, they were dark; when he was happy or drunk they were green clear and when he fucked me senseless, they were always between the state anger and happiness.

"Bella…Once again…I am sorry…I am so sorry that sometimes I think I shouldn't have taken you in this…adventure…I never wanted to hurt you and I know I do it every time you saw me walk out of your house…I don't like seeing you cry or restrain yourself for me to do it ! I know you better that I know _her_ and myself, you hearing me ? I love you more than anything, Bella…" He told me that with such intensity and melting with the one in his eyes, I think if I was stand up I would have fallen. I knew he loved me, he proved me this so many times and by so many ways I don't have enough fingers to count them. But I knew that he had a first life and he couldn't simply throw it all away like that for me; once he wanted to but I convinced him not to do it so fast because I knew it would kill him to do something like that just on the moment. I loved him so much that I could let him go back entirely to his life if one day he didn't love me anymore, never bothering him again…I would do it. For him. For his happiness. I just knew that I couldn't survive and as pushed as it is, I couldn't live or breathe without him. I would depress and slowly my flame would give up and I would die or finish my days in a mental hospital.

I had to be strong. Not only for me but for him too because I knew he loved me so much that he could not go without my help. _I need to do this for him, I need to do this for him, I need…_ I tried to convinced myself.

"Go take a shower _thumper_, you stink ! And I don't think your wife will be happy to smell you !" I said, a playful smile on my lips. I let go my arms of his neck and placed them on either side of me. Like that, in our position I am a string and he is the musician who plays me divinely well or a doll and he is Jepeto.

"I am smelling you…I like smelling you ! I would want to smelling you all the time ! You're mine it's normal to have your original scent all over me !" He defended himself putting fast kisses on my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, my lashes and went back to my lips.

"Don't you think it's a little possessive ?!" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He seemed to think for a minute and then he shook his head, kissed me a peck on the lips with the little sound that always made me laugh and went out of me slowly, helping himself by the strength of his arms, hands each side of my head. I instantly felt myself empty and I froze at the sudden change but when I saw his thick and long shaft already ready for a third round I said no with my head and covered myself with the white sheets for not tempting him more while he stood up in front of me.

"I think you are insatiable, Mr. Cullen !" I told him, laughing and biting my bottom lip, looking his cock and then his head.

"For you Miss Swan…Always ! Do you think we should…" Edward began, approaching the bed but I stopped him in his tracks by a sudden movement of my hands in front of me.

"Cold shower. Now. It will give you all the company you need, love…" I told him directive, resting my head against the pillow, looking at the ceiling now. He sniggered and made his way to the bathroom which was on the left of my bedroom.

I heard him open the glass door of my shower and turned on the water.

"I love when you act commando, baby !" He said out loud from the bathroom, making me smile and shaking my head before changing of position and putting myself on my right side, both of my hands closed together and under my head.

When I knew he was under the shower and hearing by the small sounds who were escaping from his mouth, I conclude he did as he told and took a cold shower. I smiled once again then closed my eyes and I immediately being affected by the sound of the drops of water probably running on his hot body, I let my mind remembered…

_**Flashback 4 months earlier (background music: Break Even by The Script)**_

The pouring rain outside which was falling in enormous drops all over the bay of San Francisco was tapping on my bedroom window in unbearable sounds. We were in October and the weather was always that bad at this moment of the year but I wasn't supposed to hearing it right now because I should be on my way for Starbuck where my three best friends were probably already waiting for me.

_Fuck ! Fucking high heels ! _

I was sitting on the edge of my big red covered comforter bed, half dressed and trying to put on my black high heels _Louboutin_. Those fucking beautiful shoes were the reason of my late. After finally succeed at my task I stood up and buttoned my red silk blouse at top speed before putting it in my short black skirt and zipped it up. Even if the weather was bad, the climate was soft so I decided to not putting my garter but to shave my legs instead of; I sighed in annoyance and ran into my bathroom for taking my long pearls necklace and putting it around my now no-more naked neck.

_Wow…Wait…I didn't fall ? Amazing ! _

I looked myself in the vertical rectangular mirror hang on at the orange pastel wall of my bathroom and rapidly fixed my brown curls hair. I licked my lips and took the lip gloss which was on the edge of the sink and applied it on my lips. I put the transparent gloss down where it was, catch my black long coat, put it on without not even closed it, took my keys and of course my red umbrella just rested against the wall before disappeared by the principal door, locked it up rapidly.

_Edward's POV'_

I climbed the stairs as fast as I could of the first floor of my house, beginning to unfasten the buttons of my white shirt.

_It will teach you to fall asleep at Emmett's after too much drinks when the next day you're working, ass !_

When I finally entered my giant classical bedroom I throw my old and stained of scotch shirt on the floor and didn't waste any time for reaching the bathroom in the angle but then I held up my face and my eyes widened.

_Fuck, Fuck and Fuck ! I fucking hate the fucking rain !_

I ran to the only but big window of my bedroom which was open giving the full opportunity to the rain of making a mess on the floor of the room. I quickly pressed the white circle button which made the pan of glass to close slowly, _way too slowly ! _Itself.

_I fucking still don't understand why she let those fucking windows open every morning !_

I continued to make my way to the bathroom where I opened the faucet and splashed some cold water with the help of my hands on my face for waking me up; I looked at myself in the immense apple form mirror in front of me and sighed loudly.

_Fuck my life…Always the same old story…_

I turned off the water and went into my bedroom again for open the metallic grey dressing where I saw things that didn't affect me anymore since long time already.

_Why ? Fucking why ? I am supposed to love her and instead she…borings me ? God, When my marriage began to be like that ? I don't even remember so it's been a long time, now… _

My right hand made it ways between the dark purple and green long dresses and grabbed another white shirt for putting it on roughly and fast letting like the usual three buttons open; I closed the dressing and took my suit jacket which was resting on the back of the leather chair just next to the entry. I didn't close my suit jacket either and bent down my head, searching for any stained of my suit pants. Fortunately I didn't have any so I passed my hand in my ruffle bronze hair then on my unshaved but still presentable face and went out of my bedroom quickly.

_Fucking hell ! _

I was now outside of my house, just under the porch, putting my keys in my suit jacket and taking a look at the very grey sky. Maybe it wasn't cold but fuck ! The rain was pouring ! I put an arm on my face and made my way under the rain. I walked quickly, scared for being late at my work which wasn't very far away from here and with the weather I couldn't take my car. When I was at the end of the street, I arrived to the intersection. Two of the three lights for pedestrian were red, mine and another just in front of while the other one at my left was green.

I sighed but stopped still my arm trying to hide my face from the rain when I saw something underneath that made me completely take off my arm. One and only person was waiting for the red light in front of me; a woman. She was not unnoticed because the open big red umbrella she had was all we could see, at least that was all I could see because strangely, it's like it wasn't the first time I saw this umbrella.

_How I can't remember where…Fuck ! It's red, red ! Must be my fucking hang-over…_

I frowned and licked my lips. I needed to be sure…I looked to the right and the left side and when I didn't see any cars I very quickly made my way on the other side, reaching the second red light where the mysterious red umbrella woman was waiting but the only thing I could see from the position she was, was her behind. I took a rapid look and I instantly smiled. The high and chic heels she was wearing, noticing the red part under and not being unknowing in rich things, I knew they were _Louboutin_. I made up my look higher and rested it on her ass for a few seconds.

_I'm a man after all ! Aren't I ?_

I could tell from here and even with her black coat on that her butt was something. Not big but the opposite, mostly small; I bite my lips and imagined that my big hands would not have any problem for palpate it.

_Wow ! What the fuck is wrong with me ? I didn't even see her face yet ! And…Oh ! I'm married for Fuck's sakes !_

At this moment, she turned and my look took in full her beautiful face. My mouth went dry and opened; her little eyes were brown, some dark brown and her cheeks red. She was the most beautiful thing I hadn't seen since…College, maybe ? She was brunette and her lips were shining, she looked so innocent and childish at the moment; something I never saw on my wife's face. I always loved to see that a child girl part was still in a woman and I just found mind…

_Mine ?! Where the fuck did that come from ? _

From the front, I could see that her black coat was not closed and the blouse she was wearing was as red as her umbrella; the court skirt she had on made me more dizzy that I already was cos' of the alcohol and the view of her silky and uncovered legs made me silent promises. I wanted to caress them…I wanted to explore each parts of her body but when I made up my eyes into hers, I could saw she was as shock as I was and that made me come back to the reality.

"Do I know you ?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow towards her trying to find where the hell I could have seen her because not only her umbrella was familiar to me but her face took off all the anger I had in my body and made me radically peaceful.

She scoffed slightly, blinked two times and swallowed before reported her look in mine.

"It's up to you…" She simply answered, smiling at me; God, I was sure I already saw this smile and not just once. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Well, I am pretty sure I already saw you somewhere !" I explained myself to her the late I have for work completely forgotten. I was focus on this beautiful brown woman in front of me and that was all matters for now.

"If you pretty sure, then..." She answered before laughing a little. She was fucking playing with me ! But two could play at this game…

I licked my lips and put my hands in my pockets, showing from a movement of my head her umbrella then her blouse. I didn't care anymore that the rain was falling in drops because astonishment with her in front of me, I think I never appreciate the rain as much as at the moment.

"Red must be your favorite color ! Isn't it ?" I innocently asked, looking at her enchanted smile that made smile like a teenager.

She bit her lips and i felt a _fucking_ shiver from my head to toes.

_I just met her…That doesn't make any sense, I don't even know her !_

"I think it just became…" She replied smiling and replacing one of her lock behind her ears; immediately, I wanted to know everything that could be known about her, I wanted to hear her laugh but never her cry.

I approached towards her a little and she help up higher her red umbrella, inviting me with the move to come under it; without any hesitation, I came and found myself looking down at her face, even more beautiful when you were near it.

_What the fuck was I doing ? _

"I…What about a coffee ?" I stammered quickly, getting lost in her dark brown eyes. She seemed to snigger to my stammer and her cheeks became redder they already were.

_Red cheeks…Wait ! I know…I knew where…God ! Fucking memory !_

Lost in my mind, I didn't pay attention to the red light which was now becoming green and allowed us to across over, me still under her umbrella and I could swear I felt her shivering at the moment my shoulder touched hers when we ran for across over. We were now on the other side and I back off of her umbrella, staying under the rain but still in front of her; she was biting her bottom lip and I hand up my left hand to my chin, scratch it a little.

"Hum…I…I don't know…I would like to but is it very ethical ?" She asked, cooking an eyebrow and suddenly feeling embarrassed, at least I think she was judging by her now scarlet cheeks.

I cooked an eyebrow myself and hand up my hand in the air like I was thinking at why she could possibly wanted to say then for helping me, her look stared at my left hand, the one in the air, and I understood.

_Fuck !_

My ring. My wedding ring. The one which was saying – supposed to - Back off ! I am taken ! and that was exactly what it was saying now. I felt bad for my wife, I felt bad for me for even think about a date with someone else and I felt incredibly bad for the beautiful and certainly awesome woman in front of me. I looked deep in her eyes and told her by them I felt sorry, I wish she could get me like that.

"Well…I…That's right ! I am effectively a married man…But i…Fuck ! I only asked for a coffee ! I need to…Please…It's like I knew you i…simply need to refresh my mind and I want to spend time with you even though…you know ? I can't really explain it but I so need to hear your voice…" I truly said; I decided to go for it and say the true, only the truth nothing else but the truth to her. I needed to, it's like I wanted to be with her and I knew I made an ethical mistake like she said but I can't let go off this or I will blame myself forever. Even if this woman was going to be my friend, at least she was going to be in my life.

She seemed to be touched by my words, her eyes were still in mind and I saw them glistening, her mouth was open like she was going to say something and suddenly she turned her head, shaking it and sighed; by seeing her it's like she restrained herself from crying and I just couldn't understand her state; it was more than to be touched. She smiled and looked in my eyes again, licked her lips and smiled at me.

"Okay…The Starbuck café of 1200 Mason, know where it is ?" She told me, her voice trembling and her eyes widened, waiting for my answer.

"Hum, yeah ! A friend lives near it so I know the place…6 p.m. ?" I answered happily and feeling like a kid again like my mum just allowed me to have an ice-cream.

_Well, Fuck ! For the metaphor, what a fucking delicious taste this woman has to be for an ice-cream ! _

She nodded, pouted her lips and sighed, more to herself then began to turn around for continue her walk but I stopped her. I couldn't let her go like that without not even knowing her name.

"Wait ! I don't want to call you the beautiful red umbrella woman forever…We just met and I already know your favorite color without even knowing your first name…That sucks !" I told her not moving from where I was; she was at few inches in front of me.

She scoffed and shook her head.

"Bella…" She said, looking in my eyes, smiling wildly.

_Fuck ! I fucking know…I think I already heard this name somewhere….before…A long time ago maybe ? _

"Bella…That's a charming name, red woman ! Mind is Edward !" I complimented, making my big teaser smirk, licking my lips. One moment, I thought she mumbled something under her breath.

She smiled even more wildly and sniggered before waved me briefly from her left hand and disappeared into the pouring rain, letting me under it. The mysterious woman who hadn't talk much had just got me into her so badly that I was ready to count the minutes till 6 p.m. like a child impatient for his Christmas gifts.

_What the fuck just happened ?_

Before I had the chance to answered to my intern question, my phone rang and I knew I was going to be dead if I didn't move my ass faster and get to work.

_Bella's POV'_

_I can't believe it ! No, I…That can't be the same…_

I walked faster than I did at the beginning and I could hear through my internal shock my Louboutin squeaking on the rainy sidewalk. I just couldn't believe what just happened. Who I had just seen and _fucking hell_ who had been interesting in me ! That couldn't be true…I wanted to cry with all of my strength; joy tears ? Sad tears ? I didn't know anymore…anything. I don't believe I still _fucking_ feel the same. Five fucking years ago…How is it even possible ? All those questions made me want to cry so much more…So I did what I could only do at the moment. I began to run, run as fast as I could in my no-help-there-shoes in the direction of the park instead of the café. Little but stealth steps, the tears began to uncontrollably fallen on my red cheeks. I was sobbing and with one and quick movement, I took off my umbrella and closed it; I then constricted my right hand to it and didn't stop running or even crying. I thought I couldn't breathe anymore when I finally realized that my high heels were beginning to thrust in the mud of the entry of the park. Nobody was here and now that I was all wet, I couldn't make the difference if on my cheeks that was the rain or my pain which was fallen.

I suddenly stopped myself; my head was still bent on the floor and I took deep slow breaths, not crying anymore just standing alone in the park, in front of the swings, under the very pouring rain. My hair was a mess but I didn't care, I just stood without talking or thinking. I couldn't.

_Oh my…_

I thought I was becoming to be crazy when I heard a soft but in the mid time brutal music coming from nowhere; I raised up my head and turner it to the left, I sighed in relief when I knew that above the big giant trees and the roasting, there was the road and of course the cars which explained from where the emotional melody came from. A man was singing and some instruments like the piano or the guitar even the battery was playing. A crescendo came with some lyrics that changed a part of my life forever…

_What am I supposed to do, _

_When the best part of me was always you ?_

_What am I supposed to say,_

_When I'm all chocked up and you're ok ?_

_I'm falling to pieces…_

At this exact moment, the few words of this song knew exactly what I was feeling right know and I couldn't help it, I closed firmly my eyes, tighten the embrace I had on my umbrella and I cried hard; my body began to shake with the intensity of my bitterness. The tears were becoming drops and I let myself think that I was an ocean. Needed to be always fill of water; waves of tears were falling and the song was still on making me more sad and broken than I already was.

_**End of the flashback**_

_Bella's POV'_

The voice of Edward put me out of my memory and I turned my body with still the sheets just above my breasts for seeing him dressed in his black suit. He was smiling lovely at me and I couldn't resist I smiled back at him and without any words I bite my bottom lip and put me on my knees, tighten the sheets around me and awkwardly made my way towards the end of the bed where he was now. I heard him scoffed to my movements but when I finally felt his hands on my covered ass for bring me to him I restrained myself to make my feisty girl; instead of it, I placed my arms around his neck and kiss him hard on the lips before looked him in the eyes and all I could see was love and adoration. I shook and he massaged my ass cheeks, a way to calm me down and by the moaning that were escaping off my mouth I think it worked. I bent down my head for getting lost in the sensation but whimpered when I felt his hands leaved my ass and cupped my chin for raised it up. I looked him deeply in the eyes and my mouth went dry.

_How he fucking does that ? _

He put his right hand at the base of my neck and the left one made his way down on my right ass cheek; he slightly approached his lips at inches from mine and stopped for told me with love that he loved me. I closed my eyes and smiled tenderly; trying not to cry and I closed the space between us by putting my lips against his. It was a slow and tender kiss but quickly, his tongue traced my lower lip and I opened my mouth for letting him enter; Our tongues met and a sensual and sexual dance began; I moaned when he tighten his embrace on my ass and feeling him filling me this way was too much to handle. I griped at him more fiercely and our tongues and mouths began impatient. We changed our head angle and he went deeper in me making me moaned in his mouth.

"Now before I go…Let me see my work, baby…" He commanded breathless his forehead and eyes on mine.

I tried to catch my breath during few seconds and nodded, taking his hands off me, I let the sheets falling and avoided his gaze, I turned around for placing me on my stomach on the bed. My head on my crossed arms, I breathed out loud and bite my bottom lip, waiting.

"Fuck, you're beautiful…" I heard him moan; that made me shiver and I knew without looking that his erection had come back alive.

I heard some sheets noises and felt his warm hands on my ankles.

"I did a great work, I promise !" He told me, scoffing and made his way up on my foreleg, stopping.

"You better ! Because I swear I wouldn't have let you go yet if you hadn't !" I told him, closing my eyes ready to get lost to the sensation of his hands on me.

I swear I could see him smirk in my head when his hands reached my ass and palpated it; A little pain made me whimpered.

"Oh baby…You have two wonderful bruises on each ass cheeks of yours…I just can't wait you to go to the restrooms for sit down !" He laughed caressed gently the center of my pain.

"Bastard…"I playfully mumbled, hoping he would not hear me but when I received a hard slap on my already painful ass that made me bucked I knew he definitely had to hear it.

_Fucking hell ! _

"I am so happy we made this…Every time I look at it, I want to pass my tongue or my dick on it…" He said in a whisper. I knew perfectly of what he was talking about; our tattoos. One month ago, I proposed to him to being mark to each other and he immediately approved it so we ran in the first tattoo store we found and marked us. I chose for him where I wanted it to be on him and he did the same for me but we had the right to choose what to write by ourselves. Edward wanted it on my lower back so I did and I choose to make tattooed something that could always make me think of him,

我要你永遠

It was Chinese and it meant ''I want you forever''. I hurt during the process, actually if I focused well I could still remembered the harsh burning I felt after but it was worth it. Every single distress I could feel that was related to him was worth it.

I bite my bottom lip hard when I felt his wet lips on my tattoo. He then back off for coming back by just darted out his tongue and traced all the Chinese letters with it, leaving me breathless and I could feel my wetness guttered between my legs.

"Edward, please stop….You need to go and I am already…oh!" I tried to tell him but when he licked the last letter he put his hands just under my ass for leverage and my mouth went once again dry.

When he finally finished his sweet torture, he stood up and adjusted himself while I sat down on my bed naked but catching my slight pink silk bathrobe and put it on before coming my hair out of it and stood up for sat down on the edge of the bed, arms crossed watching him.

"Oh god ! When you are all tense like that I just want to do one thing…Fuck you senseless…" He dared to tell me, scoffing slightly and putting on is black coat.

"Tense ? Fucking horny and aroused is tense for you ?" I ironically asked him, eyeing an eyebrow in his direction, my legs now crossed too, searching for friction.

"Oh you're horny, baby ? I'm so sorry…" He mocked by laughing and approaching me, bent down his body so now his face was inches from mine.

"Shut up, you love it ! Letting me like that but you know…I can take care of it alone…" I taunted it, biting my bottom lip and uncrossed my arms for putting my hand on his crotch and beginning to massage it throw his suit pants. "I can make you horny too, you know…"

He put his hands on either side of my body on the mattress and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"Bella…I…Okay…I am really horny right know believe me…" He answered by taking slow breaths. When I began to feel that his hips were reacting at my touch, I stopped. I crossed my arms again and looked him in the eyes, defiantly. "You won ! "

I laughed and bite my bottom lip before tugged at the pants of his coat for kissing him languidly; my tongue darted out to taunt and finally went into his mouth. I was controlling the kiss and I turned my head for having a better angle. When I heard him moaned in my mouth, I slowly stopped kissing him and licked my lips.

"You tongue tastes good…" I said to him, cleaning his wet lips with my fingers. He scoffed and kissed me quickly once more with a sound and stoop up, taking his keys in his hands.

"I love you...My girl, my woman…I fucking love you" He told me with such love in his glistening eyes that I thought he was going to cry. He always called me girl or little girl because he loved so much this part in me. Sometimes, we go to the park for the swings or we watch cartoons the Saturday morning when we have the occasion and sometimes my attitude is childish and he loved it; I never knew why but I knew he did.

I licked my lips and looked him in the eyes from where I were, he looked back and we stay like that for what seems hours before he sighed and swallowed hard, opening the main door and be gone in less than four seconds.

It was my turn to sigh and I bent down my head, shaking it. Door closed, me in a bathrobe I can't believe I had an affair with a married man but he was not just any men, he was mine. Always were and always be. I was just feeling like a shit right now and leaved like every time. I let some tears fallen on my cheeks; my life not just has been wonderful since I met him, it has been more painful too. There was not one day that I didn't look myself in the mirror and wonder ''What have I become ?" or "I love him to death but does it enough, can I handle it ?". I know now that when you are a Mistress, you have to learn to be alone. Often. I learned it but it's still hard to be used to it. This is how my bedside book became ''The Mistress'' from Martine McCutcheon.

That was it. The feeling of being leaved, being the Mistress. The feeling of it.

**A/N: Fiouf…That was hard ! lol **

**So…What did you guys think about it ? Like it ? No ? **

**Tell us and more are the reviews…More are the teasers and…the second chapter ;)**

**Lots of kisses and bites,**

**CG **


End file.
